Christmas Eve
by Lady Bulma1
Summary: Vegeta loves Bulma without knowing it himself.Until the day Yamcha cheated on Bulma.That night,she went out to get drunk.Then,something terrible happens to her at the first Christmas Eve.She got a car accident.Will Vegeta be in time to save and confess hi
1. No More

This is my first DBZ Christmas story!!! It's about Bulma being cheated by her boyfriend. She then went out for a long time to get drunk. Later that night on Christmas Eve, something terrible happened. An unforgettable Christmas Eve………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – No More  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta! How many times have I told you to clean your own dishes!" Bulma looked at Vegeta who was lying on the cough watching tv. He didn't respond.  
  
"Vegeta, now mum and dad are in Switzerland for a holiday, you can help me cleaning this house a bit, instead of watching tv or train all day, you know?! It's Christmas Eve for God's sake! Vegeta! You hear me?!"   
  
"I heard you, loud and clear. But you are a woman! YOU are the one who should clean this out, I'm going to train now in the Gravity Room." And he did. He opened the door and then he closed the door. Well, that is if you would call smashing the door and it break it afterwards closing……..  
  
"The nerves! I guess I'm on my own then………… Wait, maybe I can call Yamcha to come over." Bulma grabbed her the phone and dialed Yamcha's cell phone. The phone was ringing, twice……… But still, there was no answer.  
  
"Yamcha, where are you? Pick up the phone………… Hmmmz, maybe he went out." Bulma hung up and took the broom to clean up the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally!" Bulma wiped away the sweat from her forehead and put everything away.  
  
"Now for dinner…………… But, where's the macaroni?" Bulma searched in every closet, but there was nothing.  
  
"Oh, silly me! I forgot to buy! Vegeta ate everything! The pig………… I hope Yamcha can make it. I hope he is not busy tonight. This will be the BEST Christmas Eve ever!!!" Bulma looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh well, I can still make it if I go there now. But I also have to buy drinks and there's no way I can carry it all by myself!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*On the way to the supermarket*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, please fly straight!" Vegeta glared at Bulma.  
  
"Woman! I am not doing this for you so you can whine!" Bulma hmmmpfed, carried by Vegeta.  
  
"That is the supermarket down there, isn't it?" Bulma looked down and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah………" Vegeta flew with an enormous speed down the supermarket. Bulma was screaming.  
  
"Vegeta!!!! Take it easy!!!!!!" All the people were staring at them, high in the sky, where they saw a man flying with a woman. But there was nothing to worry, because they landed safely. Bulma got off Vegeta's back and they both walked together into the supermarket. Vegeta opened his eyes widely.  
  
"CHIPS!" Vegeta immediately ran to the chips department.  
  
"That pig, well, I guess he can wonder around here as long as he doesn't do anything stupid." Bulma smiled and she grabbed a basket and slowly she went passed all departments. The sound of Christmas music was nice to hear. She loved the sound of Christmas. She looked at the supermarket. Everything was moved. So, the macaroni wasn't there where it supposed to be.  
  
"Macaroni, macaroni………… Where's the macaroni? Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where the macaroni stuffs are?" The young man pointed at the direction where Vegeta was.   
  
"Thank you……………" Bulma walked over Vegeta's direction.  
  
"Vegeta, you can take a few chips, but not too many, okay?" Vegeta didn't look at Bulma neither did he respond, but he just kept on grabbing chips. But Bulma knew he heard her and that he would listen. He would grab all the chips first, to make her think that he wants them all, but in fact he would just grab all the chips and then he would pick a few of his favorites. After all, she lived months with him now. She smiled, but then, something just caught her eye.  
  
"Hey Yamcha!!!!" Bulma ran to Yamcha and Vegeta stared at the woman running. But it didn't seem that Yamcha saw Bulma. But…………   
  
'What's that woman doing over there? I'm sure she's not one of the staff here, because she isn't wearing a uniform. But maybe it's just a friend. Don't get paranoia Bulma!' Bulma smiled and continued walking, but then, she saw something which made her stop moving. She didn't move a flinch; neither did she even blink an eye.  
  
"Hi Yamcha, sweetie!" The woman kissed Yamcha passionately. No ordinary friendship kiss on the cheeks. No, it was definitely a passionately kiss on the lips.  
  
"No………This can't be true. Please tell me that this is not true. Oh God!" Bulma tears started to run down from her cheeks. She stared at the kissing couple which should be her and Yamcha. But instead, it was some other woman. Bulma felt like collapsing.  
  
"Y-Yamcha would n-never do this to me, would he?" While talking, more tears started to run down her cheeks. Then, she started to walk away. She dropped her basket with everything and started to walk back. Step by step. Slowly………… but she walked faster and faster backwards. Until she finally decided to turn around and run. She ran as fast as she could out of the supermarket.   
  
Vegeta saw Bulma running. He had no idea what he was doing but he just walked towards Yamcha. Faster and faster. Vegeta pushed everyone in his way aside. Everyone stared at Vegeta. They all thought that he was crazy. But Vegeta didn't care. He had his goal on target. Yamcha…………  
  
"You bastard!" Vegeta didn't even give Yamcha the chance to look up and he punched Yamcha with his fist with his enormous speed and rage. Vegeta was boiling from inside.  
  
"Vegeta! Are you crazy?!" Yamcha glared at Vegeta with his blue eye and bleeding nose.  
  
"How dare you cheat on her?!" And again, he punched Yamcha again, but this time in his stomach.  
  
"How dare you cheat on her in front of her own eyes?!" This time, Vegeta kicked his stomach with an enormous speed. This left Yamcha vomiting a little blood.  
  
"How dare you to even speak to me! The almighty Saiyan Prince!" This time, Vegeta didn't kick, neither did he punched. No, he walked flew backwards and then he formed a large ki blast in his palm and when it was big enough, he launched the ki blast. Right towards Yamcha. Yamcha hit the wall. Yamcha was out cold for a little while. Vegeta then walked away and thought.   
  
'Why was I like that? Why did I even stand up for the woman? Why have I gotten so intense all of the sudden? I had beaten him up just for the woman? Could it be that I am in…………' Then he laughed.  
  
'No, not within a million years! Not even when she's dead will I fall in love with a female Earthling!'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
It was turning night and it was very cold. And Bulma walked blindly through the big city.  
  
"Yamcha, why?! I have done nothing to you, why are you doing this to me?! Why Yamcha?!" Bulma walked somewhere. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was, that she was drunk. Very very drunk. She looked around her. She saw many people around her. They were all staring at her. A drunken woman on the streets who walked funny. She grabbed the beer bottle and drank again, until there was nothing left. But still they were staring.  
  
"Stop staring at me!!!!" Bulma threw the bottle at the people. She crossed over the path and cried. Suddenly, she collapsed. She had no more strength to stand up again.  
  
"I'm so tired. I want to go home. I want this to be a big nightmare…………" Bulma tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Again, she collapsed. But then, she saw a light. The light was too bright for her eyes. She squeezed her eyes. It hurt just to watch it. So Bulma couldn't see what it was. Then all of the sudden, she thought she heard the sound of a horn. She looked closer and screamed…………  
  
But it was too late, she didn't see the car coming………… She only lay there and didn't move. Slowly, the whole path was covered under Bulma's blood……………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Bulma still be able to make it through the night and go home to celebrate Christmas? Or will she never be able to see daylight again and that this would be her very last Christmas? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. It Was You

Merry xmas everyone!!!! Thx for reviewing my story!!! Please keep on reviewing!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – It Was You…………  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is the onna?! Why isn't she home yet? I wonder what she is doing so late. Maybe the onna lost track of time." Vegeta sat down the couch and turned the tv on. He was zapping from channel to channel. Then, his favorite show was on tv. But still, he couldn't pay attention on that show. He was a little worried. About Bulma.  
  
"Onna! Where is she?!" Vegeta turned off the tv and opened the door. He then shut the door behind him and flew away from Capsule Corp. He hoped to find Bulma while flying.  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
  
"That woman is so young and now this! Oh my God, I can't watch this. Look at her. Her beautiful face is red! Such a tragedy!" The man turned around and walked away. Then, all of the sudden, someone tapped the man's back. The man turned around and saw a spike haired man standing right in front of him.  
  
"What are you human staring at?!" The man stared at him.  
  
'What kind of weirdo is this one? Can't he use regular English?!' The man thought and then shook his head.  
  
"There's this woman who had a car accident. The whole road is covered under her blood. She isn't very old. Not to mention she's pretty. She has kind of blue, aqua colored hair………………"   
  
"NANI?! You say she has blue, aqua colored hair?! How old is she?!" The other man was thinking.  
  
"Not very old. I think she's in the 29, 30 or something." The spike haired man held his breath.   
  
"No, it can't be………… Bulma………… Tell me, old man, how did this happen?!" The 'old man' felt insulted that he called him 'old man'.   
  
"Well, from what I've heard, she got herself drunk and yelled at the people who looked at her and then collapsed and couldn't get up and got hit by a car. She's right over there if you want to go have a look." The spike haired man flew with an enormous speed to the place where the accident had taken place. The 'old man' who was left behind stared at flying man.  
  
"I didn't know that even human could fly."   
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
As the spike haired man flew down and ran, he was quit worried.  
"Bulma, please don't let it be you. Please don't…………" But when he arrived at the place his eyes widened.   
  
"Bulma!!!!" All the ambulance men were surrounding the spike haired man who lay beside the woman covered under blood.  
  
"Please sir, can you please step out of the way? We have to take…………" But the spike haired man growled at them.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" He held the woman in his arms.  
  
"Bulma, I won't let anything happen to you." He stroke her hair and touched her hands. Then, she felt some movements. Her hands were slowly moving and her eyes were slowly opening.  
  
"BULMA!!!" The woman's eyes weren't completely open, but she could see that there was a man embracing her, holding her tight. She could not tell who it was though, but she loved it. She wished that this would last forever.  
  
"Yamcha…………" Bulma slowly whispered. The man bit on his lip and then said………  
  
"Remember that I will always be right here by your side. No matter what. I will protect you, even if it means that it will cost my life." Bulma was speechless. One, because she was tired and two, she didn't know what to say after that. But before she could speak again, she passed out and the man carried her away to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
***3 hours later***  
  
  
  
"Sir, we're truly sorry. Ms Briefs………… she will not make it through this night. Again, we're terrible sorry." The doctors walked away and left the man alone.  
  
"No, this can't be!" The man stormed into the room where Bulma lay in bed.  
  
"She's lying there so peacefully. I cannot believe that this is happening!" The man raised his voice which woke Bulma up.  
  
"What? Yamcha?" The woman slowly opened her eyes and this time she fully opened them so she could see who the man was.  
  
"Vegeta!!!! What are you doing here?! I thought that Yamcha was here, I thought he was right next to my side and ………………" Vegeta stared at Bulma.  
  
"Disappointed to see me then?! I'll leave then…………" Bulma stared at him. Still thinking that it was unbelievable.   
  
"No wait! I didn't say that." Vegeta stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"It's just that, Yamcha was with me the whole time. I wonder where he went. I mean, he said those sweet words. I don't know, but he has never said that to me before. He was so sweet back then. I want to see him………… Yamcha………… I've got to find him. I've got to find Yamcha and………………"   
  
"ARE YOU FINISHED?!" Vegeta quickly turned around. Staring outside the window. Bulma stared at his back.  
  
"What?! I haven't insulted you or something, have I?! So what are you yelling for?!" Bulma sighed and then she coughed. Blood came out of her mouth. Luckily it wasn't much.  
  
"Vegeta! What has gotten into you?! Can't I even talk about Yamcha when you're here?! Can't you even at least be happy for me that he is making things up with me?! I mean, I want to know where he went, after he said those sweet words. It's kind of strange. First he embraced me very tight and all. Then he said those words, which I've never heard him say to me." Again she coughed. This time a little more blood. Vegeta was still staring outside the window.  
  
"Maybe it is, because he didn't." Now, Vegeta was confusing Bulma.  
  
"What are you talking about, Vegeta?! Sure he said those words and all. I mean, who else could it have been?!" Vegeta bald up his fists. Then he turned around with rage.  
  
"That bastard?! When you were lying there, he didn't show up! When you were lying here in the hospital, he didn't show up either!!! Don't you understand it yet?! He was never there!!!!" Vegeta's words came out loud. He was yelling them.  
  
"V-Vegeta…………… Your eyes……………" Bulma stared at Vegeta. Vegeta felt his eyes. They were watery.   
  
"N-Nani?! Why am I………… crying?!" Slowly the tears drops ran down from his face, right on his lips. He tasted it. It was salty. His teardrop was salty…………  
  
"Vegeta……… are……… are you crying?" Vegeta walked away. He walked towards the door. He wanted to go out. He didn't want to be in that room anymore. Not with Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, don't you realize that the man, who was embracing you, had a different voice than Yamcha's?" Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"No………… Is it true? Vegeta! Wait! Are you telling me, that…………" Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"That man, that man was you, wasn't it?!" Bulma asked. Vegeta came closer to Bulma and then she reached out her hand and strokes his hair. Then, it was her, who's eyes were watery. Then, her hand slowly moved to his face. Slowly she touched his face. Bulma's tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered, "Vegeta, you were the one who embraced me and said those words, weren't you?" Vegeta didn't dare to look into Bulma's eyes again. He quickly looked away, but Bulma turned around Vegeta's head, so he HAD to look into her eyes.  
  
"All this time, you have felt this way about me?!" Vegeta didn't respond, but still gazing into her eyes. Then, he grabbed Bulma's hand which was touching his face.  
  
"Bulma, I…………" But Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Please, just answer me……… Have you felt this way about me all the time?! I just want you to answer this question for me." Vegeta hesitated. Then he nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry……… I'm so sorry, Vegeta. That I haven't realized it sooner…………" Before Vegeta could react, Bulma embraced Vegeta tightly.  
  
"Vegeta……… you don't know how perfect this Christmas is for me………… The best Christmas Eve ever…………" Vegeta stroke Bulma's hair and embraced her tight.  
  
"Bulma, what I said before……… I meant every of it. I will be there when you need me, always. I will always be there to protect you……… even if it means that I will have to sacrifice myself." Bulma finally smiled. With tears in her eyes.  
  
"Vegeta, this is the best Christmas present you could ever give me………" Vegeta smiled. First time of the history, he smiled. Bulma saw it and kissed him……… Vegeta kissed her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When everything seemed to go perfectly fine, something happened. Bulma was coughing again. This time, she coughed much more blood out than last time.  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta quickly wiped the blood away. But as he kept on wiping them away, they kept coming back.  
  
"Vegeta, what's happening? I'm scared! Please hold me tight!" Vegeta did what Bulma asked him to do. He held Bulma very tight.   
  
"Bulma, I know that you will make it through this night. I know you're strong!" Bulma wanted to smile, but instead she cried and more blood came. Her tears mixed with the blood.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm so scared. I'm scared that I will never be able to see you back again………" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Bulma, you will be fine. I know you will! Bulma…………" Bulma heard Vegeta talk, but not knowing what he exactly said. Because his voice started to faint for her. So was Vegeta's image. Vegeta started to faint in front of Bulma's eyes.  
  
"Vegeta……… w-where are you?" Bulma was starting to have trouble with breathing and talk. She breathed heavily. She wanted to touch Vegeta's face again, but she couldn't see where he was.  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you, you promised to be right here by my side for always! Why have you left me?" Vegeta didn't know what to say.  
  
"Bulma, I'm still here! I haven't left you. Bulma!!!" Vegeta started to panick.  
  
"Bulma, can you hear me?!" Bulma's eyes were slowly closing. Bulma's words turned into whispers.   
  
"Vegeta…… please hold my hand……… Please………" Then, she felt it. She felt Vegeta's hand. He held his hand tightly. Then, Bulma smiled with more tears coming up.  
  
"I…… I love you……… Vegeta. No matter what, I…… will keep loving you……… For eternity…… and forever………" With her last words she closed her eyes and her hand grasp loosened. Vegeta's tears streamed down. He let go of her hand and then said…………  
  
"Bulma, you were and still are the greatest love of my life. I have vowed to protect you with my life, even if it means to sacrifice my own. I will keep protecting you. I promise……" Vegeta looked next to him. He saw a glass with water, papers, a pen and a scissor.   
  
"Bulma, soon we will be able to finally find some rest……… together………" He grabbed the scissors and he stabbed himself with it. Vegeta felt the pain all through his body and veins. It was killing him. The blood was dripping down and he reached his hand to Bulma. Finally he made it to Bulma's body. He lay next to Bulma's chest and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Bulma, finally we will be together……… We can never be separated again……… We never will be…………" Those were Vegeta's final words. Then he closed his eyes with the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So………… I did finish it right on time!!! ^_^ I hope you liked the story……… Although the ending isn't very happy. But………… I hope you didn't mind that!!! ^_^ 


End file.
